Seducción
by Minxita
Summary: Nunca había notado su afecto, su amor o alguna emoción positiva hacia él por parte de Kidd. Sin embargo, Law quería, aunque él no lo supiese todavía, que el pelirrojo le amase, aunque tuviese que usar tretas estúpidas y fallar a sus principios.


**Título: ** Seducción

**Pairing: **Kidd x Law

**Rating: ** M

**Advertencias: **Yaoi, NSFW, lenguaje malsonante y poco más. Pero no en este capítulo, por desgracia.

* * *

¿Puedo preguntar qué estoy haciendo con mi vida? Porque esta idea es bastante... Estúpida. Quizás a alguien le guste, pero a mí no. sin embargo, cuando empecé a escribir, no pude parar. xD

He decidido que esto (lo llamo esto porque no sé de qué otra manera llamarlo, dado que la idea es muy estúpida para llamarlo fanfic en toda regla y no tengo ganas de soltar más palabrotas que las que corresponden en el capítulo) tendrá alrededor de 3 capítulos. Más si os gusta. ^^

Meh, qué más da. Disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

Law observó cada uno de los frascos en el estante detenidamente, aunque sin muchas ganas. Aquel pequeño local, una supuesta herbolistería, había llamado su atención de alguna manera, quizás por su aspecto, o por lo que parecía contener. Había esperado encontrar medicamentos únicos de aquel pueblo o hierbas que pudiese usar para ellos. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo, que rara vez asomaba la nariz, se vio aniquilado por la frustración que obtuvo al entrar y descubrir que era una tienda de supuestas pociones mágicas y otras parafernalias relacionadas con la magia, algo que no le entusiasmaba mucho, siendo un hombre bastante escéptico.

— ¿Buscas algo en concreto?— Law se giró, encontrándose con la fija mirada obsidiana de una joven que debía tener su edad. Sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello plateado se elevase en el aire—. ¿Alguna poción, hierba...?

— No realmente... Sólo curiosidad.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, y la muchacha soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Seguro que es eso y no cualquier otra cosa?— la mujer dijo en tono insinuante mientras cogía un frasco verde—. ¿Suerte? Un joven de tan lejos como tú la necesitará, dado que pareces tener grandes planes.

Law enarcó una ceja, sorprendido de que hubiese acertado sobre sus planes, y negó con la cabeza.

— La suerte nunca está de mi lado, y no tengo ganas de engañarla.

La mujer se encogió de hombros y cogió un frasco azul.

— ¿Amnesia? Tienes una parte de tu pasado que quieres borrar de tu memoria, ¿verdad?

Law volvió a negar con la cabeza, sin salir de su asombro. La mujer dejó el frasco y balanceó la mano sobre unos situados al fondo del estante. Se volteó hacia la estantería a su espalda y escogió uno color rojo escarlata.

— ¿Y éste? De amor. El tono rojo simboliza pasión, y es del mismo color que su cabello. Eso has estado pensando cuando lo he sacado.

Law abrió la boca en un intento de protestar, pero la muchacha le empujó la mandíbula hacia arriba lentamente, haciéndole retener las palabras.

— ¿No quieres probar? No es algo que tengas oportunidad de encontrar todos los días. Y por supuesto, te prometo que funciona al 100%. Eustass Kidd caerá a tus pies y lo único que tenéis que hacer es beber los dos de este líquido.

— ¿Q-Qué...? ¿Cómo lo ha sab...?

— ¡Silencio! Esas preguntas son irrelevantes. Lo sé porque lo sé. Te regalo esta poción por haberme entretenido por un rato. Espero que hagas un buen uso de ella, Law.

Law quiso protestar, pero la joven se perdió en la trastienda del local. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella guarida de estrafalarios objetos. No había dejado el líquido, más por curiosidad que por cortesía. Eran frustrantemente ciertas todas y cada una de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, y no le quedaba otra alternativa que admitirlo. Estaba enamorado de Kidd. Desde la primera vez que le había visto en su cartel. Aun así, sabía que alguien como Eustass no podía corresponderle y, por muchas vueltas que le diera, no había encontrado una sola señal que le dictase lo contrario.

— ¿Trafalgar?— Law alzó la mirada, soltando un grito ahogado cuando se cruzó de lleno con los ojos dorados de Kidd—. ¿Qué haces aquí, niñata?

_Oh, cruel destino._

— Lo mismo que tú seguro que no. No soy del tipo de hombres que se busca una puta en cada puerto.

— Cierra el pico, joder. No estoy de humor para esto.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Y estás de humor para unas copas con un viejo amigo?— Law empezó a caminar hacia Kidd, yendo más allá, en dirección a un pequeño antro.

— ¿Amigo? Más bien archienemigo.

Kidd empezó a seguir al pelinegro, con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, su día dejase de ser... una soberana mierda. Desde la noche anterior, no había podido desahogarse contra algo, y apenas había dormido. Había decidido que no iba a permitir que eso le enfureciese más y había tomado la inteligente elección de, en caso de que algo saliese mal desde ese momento, descargaría su furia contra la cara del prepotente Law. A fin de cuentas, ¿para que estaba vivo sino para reventarle de vez en cuando?

* * *

Law observó el lugar. Era una destartalada taberna que debía ser previa a la época de Roger. Sin embargo, era el único local que había en la isla que no tuviese snobs y marines por todas las mesas. Kidd se sentó una mesa y Law se quedó mirándole, absorto en sus ojos dorados, en su cuello lleno de cicatrices, en sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos...

— ¡Trafalgar! ¿Vas a traer las bebidas de una vez o qué?— Kidd aulló, sacando a Law de su trance—. Vamos, tengo sed.

— Vete a la mierda. ¿Por qué debería encargarme yo?

— Tu idea, tu deber. Anda, mueve el culo hacia la barra.

Law puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la barra, donde el tabernero, un anciano fornido, le sonrió. Law le devolvió el gesto y apuntó con el dedo al grifo de cerveza y el viejo asintió mientras llenaba dos jarras. Law sacó de su bolsillo el frasco con el extraño líquido y dejó caer una gota en su mano. Era transparente, por suerte. Era el frasco el que le daba el color.

Dudó unos instantes antes de dejas caer el resto en ambas bebidas y llevarlas a la mesa, plantando la jarra frente a Kidd con un estruendoso golpe.

— Bien hecho, camarera. No te has equivocado de bebida.

Law maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó junto a Kidd. El pelirrojo vació la cerveza de sopetón, notando que su mente se nublaba levemente a medida que el alcohol rozaba su esófago. Se sentía extraño. Nunca había acabado borracho en la primera copa. Aun así, era un efecto distinto al que estaba acostumbrado cuando tomaba alcohol.

Law imitó a su compañero, sin notar cambio alguno. _"Una estafa, como pensaba"_, se dijo a sí mismo. Se volteó hacia Kidd con la intención de despedirse, pero antes de poder soltar una palabra, los labios y lengua de Eustass invadieron su boca, enzarzándose en una pelea por el control de esta.

* * *

Vuestros reviews harán que esta historia siga. O no vuelva a actualizarse más =3=


End file.
